diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Administrator
Members of the localLocal user-groups only effect one Wiki. An Administrator on this Wiki will not be an Administrator on any other Wiki unless they are promoted separately. Administrator user-group are able exercise all local permissions offered by our Wiki, excepting only the ability to manipulate certain user-groups (which falls under the purview of s). Colloquially this group is referred to as “Full Administrators,” because the & groups both collectively possess most of the permissions Full Administrators do, & on this Wiki they operate as s & s respectively. It should also be noted that Full Administrators are regarded by FANDOM Staff to be leaders of a given Wiki, & thus are the only ones able to request that certain extensions or other custom changes be enabled for a Wiki by FANDOM Staff. They are also the the users first approached by FANDOM Staff when FANDOM has a given proposal they would like to use a Wiki for, such as with the inclusion of . Additionally, Full Administrators show in several lists by default, such as in & . What Administrators are able to do Technical management *Have access to several restricted , including but not limited to: ** Contains statistics, a panel full of very basic moderation tools, & full of roughly 100 Special Pages used for moderation, analytics reports, & cleanup. ** Allows for easy changing of a Wiki’s aesthetics. ** Views a list of a given user’s deleted contributions which would be invisible otherwise. ** Allows pages from other MediaWiki projects to be imported as pages here, including their file histories. ** ** ** ** *Mass classify many templates at once. *Alter the . *Enable or disable individual . *Edit & delete whitelisted files & messages in the .This allows almost total control over how the Wiki looks aesthetically, via CSS, in addition to how it functions, via & general settings. Page“Articles” refers to pages within the , , , , , , , , , & namespaces, in addition to their associate . management *Alter settings to control who can perform what actions to a page. **Change protection levels: ***All — anyone can perform a given action. ***Autoconfirmed — only may perform a given action. ***Sysop — only Full Administrators, Community Administrators, & Code Administrators can perform a given action. **Change protected actions: *** — restricts who can rename a page. ***Edit — restricts who may edit a page. ***Create — restricts who may create a page. **Change protection duration. * pages. *Restore pages that have been deleted, or specific revisions thereof. *Rename pages in addition to their subpages. *Suppress Redirect (move a page without leaving a redirect). *Use the Rollback tool to undo vandalism. File Management *Move files. *Protect files against users uploading. User management *Access the /announcements|Announcements panel}} & issue . * other users. **Unblock other users. **Unblock themselves. **Change block settings, such as to extend or shorten blocks. *Grant & revoke the following groups to users: ** ** *Remove themselves from the Administrator user-group at any time. Discussions moderation *Rename Categories. *Create Categories. *Merge Categories together (thus deleting one). *Edit the . *Access . *View . *Approve reported posts. *Move posts to another Category. *Edit posts. *Lock posts to prevent replies. *Unlock posts. *Delete posts. *Restore posts. *Edit replies. *Delete replies. *Restore replies. Forum moderation *Edit archived Wiki-style Forums. *Delete threads so that only Full Administrators or Community Administrators may view or restore them. *Move threads to another board. *Edit threads. *Remove threads so that they are only visible via direct link. *Restore threads. *Close threads to prevent replies. *Reopen closed threads. *Edit thread replies *Remove thread replies. *Restore thread replies. *Create boards. *Remove boards. *Edit board descriptions. Message Wall moderation *Delete threads so that only Full Administrators or Community Administrators may view or restore them. *Edit threads. *Remove threads. *Restore threads. *Close threads to prevent replies. *Reopen closed threads. *Edit thread replies *Remove thread replies. *Restore thread replies. Blogs moderation *Move blogs. *Edit other people’s blogs. *Delete blogs. *Disable or enable comments on other people’s blogs. Article & Blog Comment moderation *Move comments. *Edit comments *Delete comments. *Restore comments. How to become a Full Administrator Full Administrator rights are granted only to Bureaucrats & their . Users in this Group *None Footnotes